Our Place
by Katy-Cullen23
Summary: Bella and Edward have been friends for over ten years, but after a massive argument they haven't spoken in over a month. How will Bella react when Edward gets in contact with her with some devastating news? Oneshot. Rated M for language. R&R!


**A/N: I had this idea today for a oneshot and just had to write it. I've never written a oneshot before but I had this idea and I just had to write it. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Summary; Bella and Edward have been friends for over ten years, but after a massive argument they haven't spoken in over a month. How will Bella react when Edward gets in contact with her with some devastating news?**

* * *

**Bella:**

"_Hey, Bella. It's me. Edward. I, uh, I know we haven't spoken in a while, but are you free later? There's something I need to tell you. Meet me in our place."_

Replaying the message, I debate with myself whether or not to go. Edward is…_was_ my best friend, until a month ago when we had an argument. Our first argument, actually. Well, our first proper argument. We used to playfully mock each other all the time, but that day I knew it wasn't playful.

So now, what does he want? Why now, after all this time, does he want to speak to me?

"Ugh!" I huff, punching the wall before flopping down on my bed. Flexing my left hand, I wince as pain shoots through me. A quick glance shows me the area around my knuckles is already red and beginning to swell.

_That'll give me a lovely bruise._

Getting restless, I stand up and start pacing around my small bedroom. Why? Why did he have to leave me that message? Granted, I could've spoken to him, but as soon as I saw it was him calling, I left my phone alone.

He doesn't contact me for a whole month and now he wants to talk to me? It sounded serious, too.

Screw it; I know I'll end up going. Curiosity will get the better of me, there's no use trying to deny it.

I head over to my wardrobe and riffle through the heap of clothes at the bottom, looking for my jeans. It's a bit of a hike to our place, so I put on my scruffy jeans and find my walking boots. My top is already fairly scruffy, so I don't change that.

After grabbing my hoodie and rucksack, I'm good to go.

"I'm going out," I tell Sue the Social Worker as I reach the front door.

"Where?" she asks, raising an eyebrow and walking closer.

"Outside. The wilderness," I gesture outside impatiently. "Yes, I have my phone. Yes, I have money. No, I won't talk to strangers. Happy?" I ask, pre-empting her questions.

"When will you be back?" she persists.

_Hopefully never._ "Before curfew. Can I go now?" I request.

With a reluctant nod of her head, I'm off as fast as possible. I hate living in the foster home. I hate this town. In just a few months, I'll be 18, able to go off to college far, far away. Preferably somewhere sunny. I'm not picky about courses, just anyway away from Forks.

Since I live in the care home and don't have much money, I don't have a car, which means walking everywhere. I have a part time job, but that's mostly spent on eating at the diner because the food at the care home is absolutely terrible.

Edward used to drive me places, since his parents are pretty rich. And absolutely lovely. Edward has the definition of a perfect family, so I guess it was only a matter of time before he moved on from me. I don't really fit in with his perfect image.

When I reach the forest where most people go hiking, I don't follow the regular trail. I follow the path Edward originally found, and then showed me. I've been here so many times with him that, although it's a large forest, I never get lost. It's a pretty long trail, though, so whilst I'm walking I pull out a chocolate bar.

The social workers don't believe in chocolate, so I've got a hidden stash in my bedroom. I don't know how the other kids survive, but I suspect some of the older ones with part time jobs have secret stashes like me.

I finally reach the clearing Edward found. Its beauty still takes me away, especially in Forks' summer months. Well, it's more like a few weeks of sun in the middle of the year, but it's better than nothing.

The floor of the meadow is covered with multi-coloured flowers, and at the edge of one side there's a small stream running through. Sunlight fills up the meadow on this rare sunny day in Forks.

However, as beautiful as all this is, none of it captures my attention for as long as he does. Sat, almost in the centre of the meadow, is Edward. He's got his head in his hands and while I want to comfort him, I don't. I force myself to remember the words he said to me.

"Bella!" Edward calls out when he sees me, quickly standing up. "I didn't think you would come," he adds, walking over to me.

I shrug. "So, what was it you had to tell me?" I ask.

Edward sighs heavily, running his hands through his hair. "D'you want some water? You must be tired after the walk," Edward says, handing me a bottle of water.

I take the bottle from him and eagerly drink half of it before handing it back to him. Chocolate makes me thirsty; I should've brought a bottle with me.

"Are you going to tell me or are you building the suspense?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"I'm leaving." Edward looks away from me, looking as though he's close to tears.

I don't know what to say. Edward's been…well, he's always been there for me. Even if we weren't talking he was still…_there_.

"When?" I question, though what I really want to know is where, why? But I can't ask him that. I can't let him know how much I care about him. Everyone I care about eventually leaves, anyway. I don't know why I didn't see this coming.

"In two weeks," Edward tells me. "I don't…" he trails off.

"Was that all you wanted to tell me?" I try to act like I don't care even if my heart is breaking. "You could've left that in a message or something," I shrug, turning away from him. "Anyway, I should go. I don't want to be back late." What I really don't want is for Edward to see me crying, which will happen as soon as I'm alone. I'm already struggling to keep the tears at bay.

"When have you ever cared about meeting your curfew?" Edward demands angrily. "Don't you care at all?" Edward asks, glaring down at me.

"I thought you knew all about my feelings. Or don't you remember what you said?" I ask, knowing full well he remembers.

"Bella, I-"

"_You don't care about anything. Did you ever like me, or did you just put up with me?_" I mimic his voice, still pissed about what he said.

"Please, Bella-"

"_Do you actually know what feelings are? Have you ever cared for anyone?_" I continue, watching as his face falls.

"Look, I didn't-"

"_You know everything about me. Everything! Yet you won't even tell me your middle name or anything about-_"

"STOP!" Edward shouts, breaking me from recalling any more of his hurtful words. Edward never, ever shouts. I'm not even sure I've heard him shout before. "What I said was wrong and hurtful and I'm so sorry, Bella," Edward says, much quieter.

"I'd accept that apology," I tell him, watching as he begins to smile. "If you'd called me the day after. One month, Edward! One whole month without a single word to me! Nothing! So, no, I don't accept your terribly heartfelt apology. You're leaving, anyway. What do you care about making amends with me?" I shout, turning around and running off as tears spill over.

For years I've hidden my emotions from everyone, and now I'm shouting and crying in front of him. The one person who I actually give a damn about.

"Bella, don't leave, please don't leave me," Edward begs, grabbing hold of my arm.

"You're leaving me, why can't I do the same to you?" I ask bitterly.

"Because I love you," Edward says.

I pull my arm free and storm off to the edge of the forest, wishing I'd never come. Why couldn't Edward and his perfect parents just leave now? Why did he have to make me feel things?

"If you loved me you wouldn't leave me," I tell him. Not that I believe he can love me, anyway. I'm messed up. He knows that much. Even if he knows nothing else about me, he knows how messed up I am. He said it himself a month ago.

"I'm not," Edward says, turning me to face him.

"But you just said-"

"Come with me," Edward says, cutting me off.

I stare up at him. "Edward, I can't. I don't have any money; I can't just run away from the foster home." I want to, Edward, I want to run away with you and never look back. But I can't because you'll find someone new, someone better than me. Someone you deserve.

"My parents want to adopt you. You can come and live with us. You don't have to be alone forever," Edward tells me quickly. "Let me in, Bella, please let me in," Edward begs, grabbing a hold of my hands.

"They…They can't. I'm messed up, Edward. I don't fit with your perfect family; I don't fit with you," I tell him.

Edward pulls me into him, wrapping his arms around my waist and squeezing me tightly. I cling to him desperately, burying my head into the crook of his neck to hide my tears. His large hands gently stroke up and down my back as he whispers calming words to me.

"Can't you feel how we fit together? You feel perfect in my arms, you always have," Edward whispers, kissing the top of my head.

"I'm mess-"

"Stop saying that. I love you and my family wants to help you. You don't have to love me back. You don't even have to like me. But please, please accept my parent's help," Edward pleads with me.

"You're ridiculous," I tell him, moving off his chest to look up at his face. "I don't even have to like you? I know I try to hide my emotions, but I don't think even I can hide anymore. I love you, Edward. I've loved you since the first day when I threw mud on your perfectly white top. I just…I'm not very good at showing emotions. As you pointed out," I admit to him.

"I really am sorry about that. I've just loved you for so long and my parents had just told me we were moving. I couldn't bear the thought of leaving you without telling you I loved you," Edward tells me.

"Apology accepted," I tell him. "And, uh, I'm sorry for being a bitch to you. For all the times I was a bitch to you. I'd pick an example, but there's too many to choose from," I add, grinning sheepishly.

"Most of the time I deserved it," Edward shrugs, grinning. "I also accept your apology, though," Edward says while brushing a lose strand of my hair behind my ear.

I lean into his touch, gazing up into his eyes. Edward's eyes meet my own as we spend forever staring at each other.

"Are you going to kiss me or what?" I ask, smirking.

Edward chuckles and shakes his head at me, before leaning down. "I was trying to be romantic," he murmurs. He leans down a little more as I tilt my head up, joining our lips together. Our lips move together as we kiss slowly and passionately, Edward's arms pulling me tightly against his body. I thread my fingers into his hair to hold him against me, not willing to give him up yet. If ever.

We only break apart to breathe, though we remain embracing each other. Edward starts kissing all over my face, making me giggle and try to swat him away. I can hardly remember the last time I felt this happy.

"So, if your parents adopt me, does that mean we'll be, like, brother and sister?" I ask, scrunching up my nose.

Edward laughs loudly as he pulls me into his lap. We had been eating, since he'd prepared a picnic – optimistic bugger – but now we'd mostly just been cuddling.

"We need to talk to them. If we can wait to leave after you turn 18, they won't have to adopt you and we won't have to worry about being related," Edward says, shuddering.

"Would they really postpone moving? Just for me?" I worry, biting my bottom lip.

Edward quickly stops that by kissing me. "They love you, Bella. Of course they would. Well, my dad might have to move because of his job, but my mum could stay here with me," Edward explains.

I let myself relax in his arms. I was finally getting out of here. And with Edward. Who loved me!

After we've eaten most of the picnic, Edward says we should go back to his house and speak to his parents. I quickly agree, glad to be able to travel by car instead of walking. Once we've made our way back to the car, Edward puts the picnic basket in the trunk before opening the door for me.

I sit down and try not to get mud everywhere, though my boots are pretty muddy. Damn Edward and his ridiculously clean car.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. My car has missed your muddy shoes," Edward teases, leaning over to kiss my cheek before setting off.

The drive to Edward's house is pretty short, since Edward loves driving fast. He easily parks in their drive and when I get out I'm pretty nervous. What if Esme and Carlisle only said those things to appease Edward? It's a lot to ask of them. Too much.

"I can't do this," I tell Edward, shaking my head.

Edward quickly pulls me into his arms, kissing my head. "They love you, remember. I'm not letting you go, Bella," Edward says firmly.

I grab tightly onto his hand as we walk through the door, Edward calling out to his parent's to alert them of his entry.

"Edward! Where have you been? You said you'd be gone a couple of hours, and- Bella? Is that Bella? You finally got the common sense to talk to her, then? Are you- Are you two holding hands? Finally!" Esme rants, glancing between us.

"Um, hi," I offer.

"Oh, Bella!" Esme cries, pulling me away from Edward to hug me tightly. "Did Edward tell you? We'll do whatever it takes, sweetie, we won't leave you here," Esme tells me.

"Esme, honey? Is that Edward back?" Carlisle asks as he walks out from his study. "Bella! So, my son finally manned up?" Carlisle smirks.

"How long have you guys known how he felt?" I ask them.

"I kinda spilled everything a month ago," Edward admits, glancing down at the ground.

I reach over and take his hand, giving it a squeeze. He glances up at me and smiles widely.

"Um, mum, we need to talk to you about something," Edward says. "I was wondering if we could postpone the move. Just until Bella's 18," Edward proposes. "It's just, um…"

"You don't want to technically be brother and sister?" Carlisle smirks.

I think the grimace on my face says everything.

Carlisle and Esme laugh as we make our way to the living room, and Esme says we'll talk about everything once she's made us a cup of tea. Just like old times…

Once we all have a cup of tea, we begin discussing what's going to happen.

"Well, I'll have to go down to California as my job starts in two weeks," Carlisle starts.

"California? That's where you're moving?" I gasp, glancing over to Edward with a big smile. "You never told me you were moving to California!" I tell him, hitting his arm.

"Where _we're_ moving," Edward grins, kissing my cheek. "And sorry," he adds.

"Anyway," Esme says. "Carlisle could always move down, and then we'll join you after Bella's birthday," Esme suggests.

"_On_ Bella's birthday," Edward interjects.

"Bella won't want to be travelling on her birthday!" Esme argues.

"I don't mind. Birthday's aren't anything special," I shrug.

"Ok, we'll move on your birthday, but we'll all go out to meal to celebrate," Esme settles on. I agree just to appease her, but knowing I'll forever be leaving Forks will be celebration enough.

Edward glances over at me and smiles as if he knows what I'm thinking. He's always been able to know what's on my mind.

Whilst Carlisle and Esme are discussing how they're going to sort things out, I shuffle a bit closer to Edward and sneak in a quick kiss. When we part, both Esme and Carlisle are grinning at us.

I can't help but laugh when I see Edward blush.

One month later, and we're officially in our new home in California. As agreed, the four of us are going out to a local restaurant to celebrate me turning 18. Esme even insisted on buying me a pretty dress with matching heels.

For most of the evening, Esme and Carlisle are too busy catching up to speak much to Edward and me.

"So, how are you finding California so far?" Edward asks, grinning.

"Great. We're definitely going to the beach tomorrow," I tell him. The beach is just a five minute walk from our house. I'm pretty sure I'm in heaven.

"Whatever you want," Edward smiles, kissing my cheek. "You look beautiful, by the way," he adds, always the charmer.

"Why thank you," I smirk, leaning into him. For the first time, I actually enjoy my birthday.

It was late evening the next day by the time Edward and I decided to head to the beach. We were still getting used to the hotter weather here, so we figured that by evening we'd be able to manage the temperature. We even brought a picnic with us – Edward's idea, of course.

I followed Edward along the beach, walking through the shallow water in my flip flops. I don't think I've ever worn flip flops before. California is already ten times better than Forks ever was. I'm even wearing shorts; without tights!

Once Edward finds a spot that he deems suitable, we lay down a blanket and start devouring the picnic Esme made. For a while, we just lie next to each other, enjoying the sound of the waves crashing against the beach. I can't remember ever being this happy.

"What you said that night was true," I start nervously, watching as Edward frowns.

"Bella, what I said was out of line," Edward quickly says, his hand squeezing mine.

"You may not have said things politely, but it was still true," I tell him. "I haven't told you anything about me. You deserve to know about your…your friend's life," I add, the nervousness returning.

"You're not just my friend, Bella. You're my girlfriend now," Edward grins, kissing me.

"Anyway, getting back on track…" I trail off, raising an eyebrow at him. "I, uh, want to tell you about me. About…about my life," I mumble. "Before you were in it, of course," I add.

"Bella, you don't have to," Edward reassures me.

"Yes, I do. You mean…Screw it; you mean the world to me. And I want you and everyone else to know it," I say defiantly. "I'm fed up of hiding my feelings."

"Ok, if you're sure," Edward says, pulling me closer to him. I rest my head on his chest and kiss his chin, thinking through where to start.

"My mother was 14 when my dad knocked her up," I begin, glancing up at Edward. He looks shocked. "Dad was 22 at the time," I add, making Edward gasp.

"Did he…?" Edward trails off.

"No, Mum claimed it was consensual," I answer his unspoken question. "For some unknown reason, she kept me. Maybe she thought my father would fall in love with her and they'd live happily ever after," I suggest.

"I'm guessing that didn't happen?" Edward presumes.

I snort. "Yeah, more like the exact opposite. My father said he wasn't the father, because if he'd admitted it, he'd be in prison, no matter what my mother said. Oh, he ran away, too," I continue. "Anyway, my father never told his parent's and my mother's parents chucked her out when they found out she was pregnant. Basically, I ruined my mother's life," I conclude.

"Don't say that, Bella," Edward says.

"It's true, though. I honestly don't know why she kept me," I tell him, shrugging.

"Well, I'm glad she did," Edward says, kissing the top of my head.

"Alright, cutey, back to story time," I grin at him. "Fast forward to my birth, and once I came into the world my mother soon realised she'd made a mistake, she didn't love me and she'd lost everything. We were both placed in care, since she was only 15, but she didn't want me. Eventually, she came to resent me, and she didn't look after me. When I was two, she ran away from the care home. I don't know where she went and I don't particularly care," I explain to Edward.

Edward hugs me against his chest, kissing the top of my head and stroking my hair. I let my tears fall as he holds me, feeling so relieved to have told someone.

"Wait, how do you know it was consensual?" Edward asks. I frown up at him. _That's_ what he questions? "You said your mum left when you were two. How do you know so much?" Edward explains.

"She wrote me a letter for my tenth birthday. It explained everything, apart from where any of my living relatives were. I threw it away as soon as I'd read it. She apologised in the letter but she never visited me before or after or sent me anything, so why should she call herself my mother?" I tell him.

"I'm sorry, Bella, so sorry. Your parents were…" Edward says, looking pained.

"Shitty, I know," I finish for him.

"Now I feel even more horrible for what I said," Edward frowns.

"Don't. I needed to open up to someone. I've never told anyone any of this before. It's feels…good, to have gotten it out," I tell him.

"I love you, Bella, so much," Edward says, kissing me deeply. I kiss him back eagerly, still feeling so elated.

"There's something else," I tell him breathlessly, grinning when he starts kissing my neck.

"What?" Edward asks, smiling up at me.

"My middle name," I begin, grinning. "It's Marie."

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of my first oneshot?**

**Review please & let me know what you think :)**


End file.
